When the Clock Strikes Midnight
by Ryokistar
Summary: If anyone knew Billy Joe Cobra, they knew how he loved to party. But who knew this party would be his last? (sorta Ectofeature one-shot)


"Thanks again for bringing me here Billy."

The brunette with the white and red T-shirt is Spencer, Spencer Wright. Spencer is a 14 year old boy, pursuing the career as a director of horror movies; and who else does he have to help him, other than his cousin-the worldwide famous rock star-Billy Joe Cobra. Billy is around his 20's and is a black haired, high spirited guy-who loves to party.

"No problemo, brofessor!" The younger boy chuckled at the older's reply.

"I mean-if you're gonna be as famous as me one day, then you gotta know how to party, Cobra style!"

Yes, Billy never turned down a party. And every chance he got, he always tried to get his cousin to join him, though most of the time he was turned down.

But this time, Billy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He constantly bothered Spencer about it until the teen couldn't stand it any longer-agreeing to accompany him at the event.

So here they stand now, on the very top of a building, over fifty stories tall.

Billy sat his cup on the ledge of the rooftop, cringes as he got a glimpse over the side.

_Man, I sure wouldn't wanna fall from here._

The dark haired rock star watched as Spencer walked up, setting his cup on the ledge and leaning against it-paying no mind to the height they were at.

_Not afraid of heights huh? Well that's my bro for ya._

Billy continued to stare at his cousin, maybe a little longer than he should have. Spencer, who seemed to notice this, returned the gaze-only for Billy to break eye contact and look to the side.

_Come on dude! Don't wuss out now! The Cobra always keeps his cool!_

Billy let his eyes wander back to Spencer, who seemed to be bored out his mind, despite the raging party behind them.

"Soooooo, Spence." Spencer immediately looked up.

"Yeah?" Billy let his hand slide closer to the younger male's as he continued to speak.

"I've been thinking-"

"**BILLY JOE COBRA.**" Both boys jumped at the loud voice that boomed over the crowd, making everyone come to a stop.

The two swerved around to see a woman with short indigo hair that covered the front of her face, standing on one of the huge stereos opposite of them. She was wearing a short black dress, with black heels, and there appeared to be a carrying a giant backpack. She smiled at Billy, lips (covered in purple lipstick) lifting to reveal a gap in her white teeth. Her arm rose as she pointed a finger at Billy, causing her gold earrings (that were shaped like Billy's head?) to jingle.

Billy brought his hands together at his chest as his eyes darted from side to side.

"Uhhh, yes?" The woman grinned in a way that made both Billy and Spencer feel nervous.

"Darling, there's no need for you to be afraid, I just want you to answer me one question-what's my name?" Billy stood rooted to the spot, he glanced back to his cousin for help, though the teen only shrugged. How was he supposed to know the names of the Cobra's crazy fans?

"Well, ummm….." The woman lowered her head, looking genuinely sad for a moment.

"You don't remember…" Her expression quickly changed from depression to rage as she threw the backpack on and darted for the edge of the roof.

"Don't worry; you won't need to-not with where you're going." She spat the last words, jumping off the roof and deploying a parachute. All was quiet before the crowd began to laugh and mutter to each other. Billy and Spencer shrugged at each other once more before the famous singer went up on stage to calm his guests.

"Hey everybody, no need to worry-that was probably just another one of my crazy fans. But never mind that, let's get back to partying!" Everyone cheered in agreement. Billy spotted Spencer from among the crowd, the younger male grinned as he gestured to his wristwatch. Billy nodded as he spoke into the microphone again.

"It's almost midnight guys! Countdown!" The crowd cheered as they began to count the seconds left until midnight.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1-"

_**BOOM!**_

From the far side of the rooftop, an explosion went off, leaving the area in flames. People began screaming and running in circles, trying to reach the door that led back inside the building. Another explosion went off, but this time about five bystanders were caught in it. They were either blown apart, or thrown over the ledge to fall to their deaths. Billy panicked as he jumped from the stage and began pushing through the crowd. About halfway across the rooftop, he felt someone grab his arm. He looked around to see one of his bodyguards, hauling him towards the exit. Billy tried to tug himself from the man's grip, though his efforts were in vain.

"LET ME GO-I HAVE TO GET SPENCER!"

"Mr. Cobra, I deeply apologize, but my job is to keep _you_ safe." Billy only shook his head as his struggling became more frantic. He was about to protest again, when another boom sounded, except this one was right beside them.

Billy was knocked off his feet and thrown to the ground, hitting his head in the process. He groaned as he tried to sit up and clear his now-blurry vision. Blood was now trickling down his forehead, but that wasn't what made him feel sick to his stomach. No, that feeling was from the mass of bodies lying around him. Some torn apart, other battered and bloodied, and beside him was the now detached arm of his bodyguard. Billy clasped his hand over his mouth as he forced himself to stand and press on through the destruction.

"SPENCER! SPENCE-WHERE ARE YOU?!" Billy stopped as he heard a faint groan though the smoke in front of him. He dashed forward, dropping to the ground when he caught sight of his cousin. The teen had burns and cuts on his face and arms, and there was a wound to his stomach that was bleeding heavily with every breath he took. The older male immediately took the younger into his arms.

"Hey there bro, you look pretty beat up." The star was trying his best to keep calm and not completely freak out, for Spencer's sake.

Spencer opened his mouth and gave a restrained laughed, face contorting in pain as he coughed up more blood.

"…Hey Billy…have I ever told you….that you're my best friend….in the world….." Billy felt close to tears as he made himself smile.

"Hey broski, you can tell me how awesome I am when we get outta here, okay?" Spencer only chuckled as he began to drift off. Billy knew that if he wasted anymore time, Spencer wasn't going to make it, but just as he got ready to carry the boy out-

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRRSSHHHH!**_

More explosions and more screaming, except this time-it wasn't from the rooftop.

Billy shook his head as he felt the building begin to sway.

_nonononoNONONONONONO!_

He could only hold Spencer close to him as the ground gave away beneath them.

* * *

….

….

_What are you doing lying around? Get up! Get up now!_

"….ughhh…w-what?..." The dark haired male gritted his teeth as he felt a wave of pain wrack through his entire body. Everything hurt. He opened his eyes, trying to blink away the haze of darkness that blocked his vision. When he could finally see, he found himself wishing he was asleep again. The building that he had held his party on was now the height of a regular convenience store, and there was nothing but rubble and the smell of blood for as far as he could see. Billy shifted his head, wincing as he felt something in his neck crack. Now, he could hear sirens blaring and he could also make out the faint silhouettes of police. Billy tried his best to lift his hand, or maybe even call out, but all he could do was croak pitifully. He was about to give up when his memories came flooding back to him. Suddenly, a new-found strength surged through him as he flipped over on his stomach and began to squeak out.

"S-spencer…spencer…" Billy's eyes widened as he spotted his cousin a few feet away from him, blood pooling around his head, eyes closed, and unmoving. Billy felt tears well up in his eyes as he dragged himself over to the boy.

"N-no way. Come on dude, get up. You can't die here-not now. It's gonna be okay…so please…_please_….wake up!" Billy began to sob in to his best friend's dirtied t-shirt.

_This is all my fault...I'm so sorry Spencer…._

The male curled up next to his cousin, finding that he had no strength left to do anything more. Billy felt like everything was weighing down on him as darkness surrounded him once again.

* * *

**Breaking news-just this morning, the beloved and worldwide famous rock star, Billy Joe Cobra and his distant cousin Spencer Wright were found dead among the remains of a terrorist bombing along with over one hundred others. Police have yet to find this terrorist, who goes by the name **_**Madame X**_**.**

* * *

**((OOC:))** *BAWLS* Yes this is my first ectofeature fanifc-AND I'M SORRY ITS ANGST. This idea was just floating in my head for a while and I wanted to fic it, so I did.

But anyways, I hope you guys like! Reviews are much appreciated! :D


End file.
